


Deceit is left out

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Basically the title





	Deceit is left out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeceitMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitMe/gifts).



Everytime

“Family night” they call it, and just because he made one mistake ge is always excluded. He didn’t mind it was just like before. Being alone wasn’t a new concept for Deceit, even when Virgil was around he didn’t pay much mind to him. Deceit was the last to actually appear so he wasn’t close to any of them because he was considered “weird” or “annoying”.

Nobody even knew his name.

So he spends another night alone, his only friend a worn plush snake. Another round of detective movies started to play quietly on the TV in his room. He can quote these movies verbatim, he loved these old movies. These movies felt like the only connection he had to a conversation. The others can’t stand his backward talk, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t trying he couldn’t speak normally even if he tried.

He pulled his snake plush to his chest and started to chew on his head. A old habit he never found a reason to grow out of. He only pretended to be Patton because nobody would listen if he didn’t. He just wanted to see what it was like to have a connection to others. They didn’t see it like that, they only saw the fact he took Patton’s place. He wondered if they would ever consider him anything other then a villain.

When he was younger Deceit always pictured himself as a hero detective protecting others from bad things. Growing up he realized that he could never be that, not just because he’s part of Thomas, but because he was just a freak compared to the rest. They weren’t practically cold blooded, they didn’t have scales, they didn’t have a tail, and they could speak normally. Was he envious, yes he was.

What was it like to be close to Thomas? What was it like not to be rejected and cast out? What was it like to be loved? Deceit would probably never know. The movie ended and Deceit turned on another one curling up under his blanket. Another night alone falling asleep to the lullaby of the old movies that were his only companion.

Tomorrow will be different. He lied to himself again.


End file.
